


Sugar Cookies

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess likes sugar cookies and Sam likes Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shanaqui).



> Written for [](http://shanaqui.livejournal.com/profile)[**shanaqui**](http://shanaqui.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/)
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

Jess likes sugar cookies. She likes them iced, sprinkled with colored sugars, and shaped like rocket ships and dinosaurs. Not so thin they break before you can eat them but not so thick they squish instead of snap when you bite them. Real butter. Genuine vanilla. Jess likes the perfect sugar cookie.

Sam likes Jess. He likes the way she flies her rocket ship cookies at his mouth and makes the dinosaur cookies battle each other before she laughingly bites off their heads and tails. So he mail-orders expensive vanilla and learns to bake because Sam thinks Jess is perfect.


End file.
